


Something New

by Shadow_the_Pup



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Before Trials of Apollo, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Titles, Jason and Piper still break up, Minor Dark!Percy, Mutual Pining, Percy and Annabeth stay best friends, Slow Burn, Working title, healthy breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_the_Pup/pseuds/Shadow_the_Pup
Summary: Annabeth Chase loves Percy Jackson. She always has and always will. But when Percy becomes over protective to the point of being unhealthy they decide to take a break. She turns to Piper for comfort, and in Pipers Malabo mansion gets to experience something like being a normal teenager. Awkward crushes and all.Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean for femslash February
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth’s life was perfect. Almost. She had people who she loved who she would die for; a home at not one but two camps; a scholarship to study architecture in New Rome (apparently rebuilding the home of the gods looks good on your application); and the best family she could ask for. Part of her family, the most constant part, was Percy.  
He was the most incredible person she’d ever met. Since the war with Gaea they’d become inseparable. He was the only person who truly understood what had happened to her. On the nights she woke up screaming and sobbing he was there. Whispering soothing words and stroking her hair.  
“I’m here Wisegirl, you’re safe,” He’d say, “Nothings going to hurt you right now. I love you.”  
It was always I love you. He never said anything that wasn’t true. Annabeth made sure she was there for him too. Everything was perfect, except for the ways it wasn’t. 

Percy struggled to remember she’d been at Camp longer then he had. He struggled with letting her go on missions without him.  
“What if something happens to you? What if something goes wrong? Or something stupid happens?” He’d ask and she’d smile and tell him “Nothing stupid’s going to happen because you’ll be here.”  
And he’d laugh and she’d leave. He was always waiting for her: ambrosia and nectar at the ready.  
Missions with Percy were harder. Since Tartarus he’d learned something Leo called ‘Blood bending’ (It was apparently from a kids Tv show but Camp didn’t have a Tv so she’d never seen it.)  
If Percy thought a monster was an unbeatable threat he’d stop its blood or boil it from the inside out. It was horrifying to watch. The monsters would twitch and writhe in agony, the ones with capacity for speech begged for the mercy of a quick death. On a good day Percy obliged.  
Annabeth knew it was to keep them safe but it didn’t make her feel any better. 

This day in particular was a bad day. Percy had woken up screaming. Annabeth has suggested they go into Manhattan for the day and pretend to be tourists. The day had been looking up until the monsters found them. An empousia cornered them outside of a movie theatre. It had seen their final battle with Bob and Damasen. At the mention of their names Percy had his sword out. When it charged at Annabeth he snapped. Before she could draw her (new, thanks Sadie) knife the Empousia was on the floor, golden ichor spewing from her mouth like water from a tap.  
“Tell your friends in the underworld to leave us alone, understand?” Percy’s voice was harsh and unwavering.  
The empousia nodded “Please... stop.”  
“Sure, ‘cause you’d do the same for me right?”  
Whatever he was doing got worse and she screamed before dissolving into dust.  
“You okay, Wisegirl?” He sounded so casual, so... normal.  
“No! What the hell was that? I thought you promised not to do that again!”  
“She was going to hurt you.” He didn’t sound angry, he was overly patient like he was explaining this to a child.  
“I have my knife! I can defend myself!”  
“She insulted Bob and Damasen! Then went after you! I had to do something!” He was yelling now.  
“You should have used Riptide then!”  
“Riptide can be taken! I can be disarmed! That,” he gestured to the pile of ashes he’d caused “can’t be stopped!”  
“That’s why I hate it Percy! It’s not you! I know you’re scared, and I know you think you have to protect everyone, and I know you blame yourself for everything but this isn’t natural. You can’t keep doing this.”  
“Annabeth, I didn’t mean to start it.” He looked so dejected “I just acted on instinct, I couldn’t let her hurt you.”  
“Seaweed brain, what happens when I’m in a training battle? Will you panic then?”  
“I don’t know,” he sounded close to tears and Annabeth regretted yelling at him.  
“Maybe you should join Nico in his sessions with Mr D, it might help.”  
“You know why I don’t wanna do that.”  
“Percy, I don’t want to be scared of you.” Annabeth felt a lump form in her throat.  
“I’m not scary, I’m just me.”  
“I don’t know how to fight by your side anymore, you don’t let me cover you. Maybe we need a break.” Gods what was she saying?  
“A break? Yeah, we should spend some time at camp. Rest and recover a bit.” He sounded so hopeful.  
“I meant, from each other.” Percy flinched like she’d smacked him.  
“You want to break up? But Wisegirl... I love you.”  
“I love you too, but this isn’t healthy. You’re stressed all the time and trying to be everything everyone needs but what do you need? When was the last time you looked after you?”  
“But I need you. We’re like matching socks Annie, better paired together.”  
She laughed at his comparison, Percy was still there. They could fix this. “We haven’t lived without a war or a quest looming over our heads yet, can I have some time to figure out who I am when I’m not about to die?”  
He chuckled, “I don’t think that’s ever been an option, but if a break will make you happy I can wait. You’re my best friend Wisegirl; I’ll get better, I’ll think about seeing Mr D and I’ll show you that I love you.”  
Gods of Olympus, only Percy could turn a breakup into an ‘I love you.’  
“Don’t get better for me Seaweed Brain, do it for yourself. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember you don’t have to show me anything.”  
They walked to Central Park and Percy whistled Blackjack. They flew to Camp Halfblood in comfortable silence, they knew they’d get through this they always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Cabin six was thankfully empty. Malcom had lead the campers to their activities so Annabeth was able to have a moment to herself. 

It’s over. Her brain chanted.  I ended things with Percy . She felt strangely numb, the way she did after battles. Her brain was still processing it. Part of her wanted to Iris message Percy and take it all back. Nothing would have to change and she wouldn’t lose anyone else. 

There was a sink in the cabin. She could make a rainbow. Annabeth didn’t think. 

The golden drachma fell through the fine mist before she was fully aware what she was doing. 

“Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow show me...” she paused, she knew she’d done the right thing. That didn’t stop it from hurting. She needed a friend. Someone who would understand. “Show me Piper McLean.” 

“Hey Annabeth, what’s up?” Piper was sat on a beach. She had large dark sun glasses and a floppy hat on to stop the sun, which seemed counter intuitive since she was in her bikini letting her rashie dry next to her. 

“Hey Pipes, things kinda ended between me and Percy.” She could hear herself wince.

Piper gasped slightly, “I thought you guys were doing well. You were crazy about each other.” 

“We are, were? Is there anyway I can get to you quickly so I can just tell you this in person?” 

“Yeah, my Dads a movie star remember. Plus charmspeak, I can pull some strings.” 

“Thanks Pipes, I need a hug.”

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Annabeth laughed sadly, she really had nowhere else to call home. 

Piper arrived at camp in a black BMW. It was her idea of a joke. She was driving herself. Annabeth has been sat by Thalia’s pine tree. When she was little she’d talked to it and pretended Thalia could hear her. Part of her had been tempted to do that while she waited. 

But Piper was here. Her skin was darker and her hair was lighter, but other than that she hadn’t changed. 

“Morning Annabeth, fancy a drive?” 

“Sure where are we going?” 

“The airport, Dad said you could stay over.” 

Annabeth got into the car and Piper turned on the radio. She was right to have called her. 

The airport didn’t ask questions. Piper had a private plane and the name ‘McLean’ was clearly familiar to the staff. Annabeth couldn’t help but wonder whether charmspeak would change their treatment at all. They had the cabin to themselves. They sat across from each other with a table in between them. It had indents in it for them to put glasses in. It was a huge contrast to the last time Annabeth had been on a plane. She had been twelve years old coming back from her first quest. They were in cattle class. Stuffed like sardines in a tin. Percy had looked so anxious the whole flight. 

No, she wasn’t thinking about Percy. 

“You do this often?” She asked Piper. 

“Fly out to Long Island at the drop of a hat? Not if I can help it. Making sure my friends are okay? I try to.” 

“You certainly went above and beyond.” 

“I had to, you don’t do well with emotions.” 

Annabeth laughed, “Yes I do!” 

“Really? You try to logic everything away.” 

“Do not.” 

“I’m sorry, who saved who in Sparta?” 

“Fine, I guess you’re right. But I’m trying. It’s why I called you.” 

“You don’t need a reason to call me, ‘cause I’m awesome is enough.” 

Annabeth laughed for real this time. “Let’s go with that Beauty Queen, and not because you understand what it’s like.” 

Piper’s smile faded slightly, “It was different, with Jason and I. That was built on a lie.” 

“It still sucks.” 

“It must suck more for you though, you guys have been through hell and back together.” 

“Don’t remind me. That’s what started this whole mess in the first place.” 

Piper reached across the table and squeezed Annabeth’s hand. “I’m sorry.” She said, and Annabeth broke. 

Tears filled her eyes and she couldn’t see any more than a blurry outline of Piper. Her throat constricted and she felt her nose start to run. Piper stood up and moved to Annabeth’s side of the table to wrap her arms around her. Annabeth was aware, in the back of her mind, that Piper was probably uncomfortable half-standing but at that moment Annabeth couldn’t bring herself to care. She just buried her face in Pipers shoulder and cried. 

When Annabeth had run out of tears she pulled away slightly. She was talking into Piper’s shoulder now, not quite ready to give up that comfort yet. “He was the first person who didn’t leave me,” her voice was hollow, “My Mom, my Dad, Luke, Thalia, everyone left. Except Percy. He kept coming back, no matter what I said or did  he came back . And now  I’m the one who’s abandoning him. Now  I’m the one who’s giving up when things get hard. It’s...” She didn’t know how to put it into words, the irony of the situation seemed to big to acknowledge. 

“You’re not doing the wrong thing.” Piper said, she was still hugging her. 

“It just feels so...” Gods she hated not having enough words.

“Soul crushing, heart breaking, inherently wrong, cruel?” Piper supplied. 

Annabeth felt herself choke up again, her voice broke when she tried to speak “That about sums it up.” 

Piper was silent for a moment before saying, “It gets easier, but I get it.” 

“When we get to California can we pretend that we’re normal teenagers on holiday? That we’re having a slumber party? And that we’re tourists? I’ve never done that before.” 

“You’ve never had a slumber party?” 

“No, I’ve not had the opportunity. The world’s always been in danger.” 

“Well it’s not in danger now. I can’t believe you’ve never done this before. No truth or dare?” 

“No, never heard of it.” 

Piper broke the hug and placed a hand on her chest, “You poor soul, so many memories lost. I’ll fix it, don’t you worry.” 

Annabeth laughed, “Don’t make me regret this, McLean.” 

“You already do.” 

And really who was Annabeth to argue with a girl in her own plane. 


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth had known Piper was rich. With a movie star for a father who had more films to his name then years on this earth how could she not be? Still she wasn’t quite prepared for the Malabo mansion. It was big and white with walls of windows facing the ocean. There was a high fence around the whole property that Piper has to put a code in to open. The part of Annabeth’s brain that existed for architecture went wild. She noted the little details in the seemingly smooth white walls. The decorated support column that was a work of art by itself. She started making plans for this house, the way she had with Olympus. Piper spoke and snapped her out of it.

“Welcome to Malabo, whadda you think?” 

“Your house is amazing!” 

“Thank you, do you want a tour?”

“Of course.” 

Piper linked her arm through Annabeth’s then lead her inside.  
  


———

Piper had an entire wing of the house to herself. It wasn’t a twenty room plus private kitchen wing (she wasn’t Scrooge McDuck after all) but it contained two bedrooms, a small living area and a bathroom. Each wall was covered in amateur artwork, likely done by a younger Piper. There were lions and tigers on one wall, flowers from  Alice in Wonderland on another, a galaxy covered the wall that lead to the bedroom’s. Some of the paint was faded or peeling in places. The painting’s weren’t good, exactly, but they felt like they belonged there.

“This is my room,” Piper said opening the door to the room nearest the window. 

“I’ll just pop my stuff in the other room then.” Annabeth slid her arm out of Pipers and went to open the second door. 

“You’re not sleeping in there. We’re having a slumber party, remember?” 

“Then where am I sleeping?” 

“On the floor in the living room, with me. The air mattresses are in here.” Piper stepped into her room for a moment and returned with three boxes, “Put some music on Annabeth, let’s get this party started!” 

The living room was quickly dismantled. The couches were pushed to the edge of the room and had their cushions stolen from them. The air mattresses took up the majority of the floor space. The empty part of the room got turned into the first structurally stable pillow fort and Piper brought out a small army of stuffed animals to live in it. Annabeth closed the curtains and found some Christmas fairy lights to hang along the walls. It looked magnificent. 

“So what do we do now?” Annabeth asked. 

“Whatever we want! How about karaoke?” 

“I’ll lose if we do that.” 

“No one loses in karaoke, except the neighbours.” 

Annabeth laughed, “Okay what songs are you thinking?” 

“Did you ever have to listen to gangnam style?” 

It turned out that Annabeth wasn’t good at karaoke. Camp didn’t have a large selection of music and any they did have was outdated by the time they got it. She was constantly having to check the lyrics on screen but they didn’t tell her when to say the words, so it didn’t quite work. 

Piper however was incredible. Each song had its own choreographed dance routine. She was big and dramatic. She pulled faces and acted like she was in a music video. She wasn’t perfect though. She stumbled and made up words. She laughed at lines she’d heard before and constantly tried to pull Annabeth up to dance. Every song seemed directed at her, as though Annabeth was the cause of everything; every heartbreak, every first love, every anger and every sadness. 

Annabeth couldn’t tell if it was her charmspeak or her personality that made her so captivating. Maybe it was both. It didn’t matter, Annabeth was happy just to watch. 

Piper sat down panting, “Can you get me a drink?” 

“After the show you just gave me I can get you anything you want.” 

“You liked it then?” 

“Cause I do, you’re incredible.” 

“You flatter me, it’s just a bit of fun.” 

“I’m sure that’s what all broadway stars say.” 

Piper laughed “Shut up. Go get that water, kitchen is just out that door to the left.” 

Annabeth walked out of the living room. Compared to Piper’s area, the rest of the house was cold and stark. White corridor’s covered in fancy artwork made it feel like a museum. If Annabeth had been wearing shoes her footsteps would have echoed jarringly (as it was her limp wasn’t silent.) Annabeth suddenly understood why Piper’s room was so vibrant. She had made herself a place that felt lived in. This house was too big for two people. Annabeth got a glass of water from the kitchen as quickly as she could.  
  


“The house is weird once you’ve seen my room, right?” Piper said by way of greeting. 

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” 

“Dad worked so hard to get us this house, and he’s trying to make it nice. But it just feels lonely most of the time.” 

“We could paint some of the rest of the house?” Annabeth suggested. 

Piper’s eyes lit up, “I’ll get the paints.” 

———

Annabeth had done many things. Painting a friends walls wasn’t one of them. Neither of them were like Rachel, their artwork wasn’t well practiced or careful. Their flowers came out wonky and the vines that went up the walls looked like green spaghetti. When they ran out of ideas they flicked paint at the walls. Creating a rainbow Milky Way. When Piper flicked her red brush at Annabeth war began. The Milky Way migrated to the floor and their clothes. They laughed and shrieked. Piper was surprisingly accurate with a paint brush. When they both looked like Iris had blessed them they headed to Piper’s area to get cleaned up.

After they’d both showered and put on pyjamas, Piper announced their next games.  Twister ,  Monopoly and  Just Dance (which explained some, but not all, of her earlier choreography). Piper won but Annabeth swore it was because she was still learning (“Sure Annabeth keep telling yourself that,” Piper had said giggling madly.) 

When those games were done and the sun had set, Piper asked if Annabeth wanted to play one last game. 

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” 

“Aphrodite‘a version of truth or dare. You either answer an embarrassing question or take a shot of apple cider vinegar. I didn’t think there was any dare that would shock you.” 

Annabeth scrunched her face up, “Apple cider vinegar?” 

“Apparently it’s good for you, but it’s a hell of an incentive to pick truth.” 

“No schist.” 

“You down to play?” 

“You said it wasn’t a slumber party without it, and we are trying to make up for missing out. So yeah, let’s do it.” 

  
————

Piper lead Annabeth to the kitchen. On the counter she placed sixteen plastic cups out. From her pantry she took out the vinegar and poured. 

“There’s an app to give us truths we could use.” 

“Isn’t that unsafe?” 

“For a child of the big three? Yeah. But I’ve been using phones outside of camp for sixteen years. Monsters don’t really think Aphrodite is worth the hassle.” 

Annabeth made a sound between a laugh and a sob, “that must be nice.” 

“You know now you’re not with Percy you’re probably safe for small usage.” 

“You’re probably right.” Annabeth sounded so dejected Piper wanted to reach out and hug her. 

“Do you wanna take the risk, be a rebel for a night?” 

“Why not, it’s what normal teenagers do.” 

Piper pulled a phone from her back pocket and placed it on the counter. 

“I’ll go first.” 

What is a secret you kept from your parents?

“Wow that’s a hard one” Piper said “Yeah I’m gonna need a second. It’s not like I’m a demigod and have saved the world or anything” 

Annabeth laughed and Piper’s heart swelled, she had worried mentioning Percy had ruined the day. 

“That’s no fair McLean I know that secret.” 

“That wasn’t the question though, you’re turn.” 

If you could be invisible, what is the first thing you would do?

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Annabeth laughed so hard her head tipped back. Her eyes caught the light and looked like liquid silver. For a moment she didn’t look consumed by grief. “The first thing I think I did was sneak into the Hermes cabin and hide Travis’ shoes.” 

“Why did you do that?” 

“I was eight or nine and he’d annoyed me. It made sense at the time.” 

They played a few more rounds with some interesting questions (ranging from  how would you get away with murder  to  who was your first celebrity crush .) 

The questions weren’t up to the Aphrodite standard and their vinegar sat untouched until Annabeth got the question: 

Who was your first crush?

She didn’t say a word, just downed the shot and pressed the ‘next question’ button. Her face was stony. 

“Are you okay?” Piper asked. 

Annabeth took another shot. Okay then, no she wasn’t. 

“Do you want me to answer that question? I’ll get you something that tastes good to wash the vinegar down.” 

“Do what you want, I just can’t talk about that.”

“Is it ‘cause of the break up?” 

“No.” 

Piper decided to drop the subject before Annabeth drowned herself in apple cider vinegar. She took a deep breath, she’d never told anyone this story before. She wasn’t entirely sure she knew how. The first few words came out shaky.

“My first real, long term crush was when I was around fifteen. I was at this rich private school. No one wanted to be my friend except Charlie: who used to joke about ‘taking in the strays,’” Piper put air quotes around the phrase, “Charlie was always joking, sorta like Leo. Maybe I have a type. We were best friends and we flirted constantly: bad pick up lines, casual touches, hand holding, pet names, I even had my first kiss with Charlie. The whole school thought we were dating, it was all platonic though. One day, as a joke, Charlie asked whether I wanted to get married. I said yes. We planned the whole thing, guest list and all. Then... I asked her whether it meant anything to her. What this strange tension meant. She freaked out and never spoke to me again. She called me, well she called me a lot of things. I told Dad I needed to leave that school, he didn’t listen. Not long after that I stole a car and got sent to the wilderness school.” 

Annabeth said nothing. Pipers heart hammered in her chest. Had she ruined another friendship? Was she about to react like Charlie had? 

“I’m sorry that happened.” Annabeth reached her hand across to Pipers and stilled it. When had she started shaking? 

“You’re okay with it?” Gods she sounded like she was about to cry. 

“Piper you’re my friend, I love you.” 

And now Piper was crying. Part of her was angry about it, because it wasn’t a big deal but the other part knew emotions couldn’t be ignored, and this one had sat in the shadows for a while. Of course she was crying. 

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Piper, “Today hasn’t been kind to us, has it?” 

“No,” Piper said, “It hasn’t been. Are you still okay sleeping next to me?” 

“I just have one question for you, do you kick in your sleep?” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” 

“Then I’m cool with sharing a bed.” 

Piper laughed weakly and allowed herself to feel loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper’s story is based on a true story. I really hope you like it and that it felt believable to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper woke up to screaming. Annabeth was kicking and thrashing, the blankets had wrapped around her as she slept putting her in a makeshift straight jacket. While this didn’t seem to be helping it wasn’t why she was screaming. 

“Percy! Where are you? Why did you leave me!” 

Piper moved next to Annabeth. She didn’t touch her just started speaking, “Hey Annabeth. You’re okay. You’re safe. Percy’s not here right now but he’ll be back. Can you wake up now?” 

“Percy!” If Annabeth could hear she didn’t show it. 

Piper sounded like she was talking to a scared animal, “No I’m not Percy, I’m Piper. You’re not in Tartarus, you’re in my living room. You’re safe. We’re having a slumber party.” 

Annabeth continued thrashing and Piper began to worry she might hurt herself soon. 

“Annabeth I’m going to get you out of the sleeping bag. To do that I need to touch you. You’re not being attacked. You’re safe.” 

Piper placed one hand on Annabeth’s shoulder to hold her still. She flinched but since Piper hadn’t been judo flipped she took it as permission to continue. The sack had twisted around her so the zip started and ended on different sides of the bag. Piper found the zip (the tab had come off at some point over the years so she had to use her nails to pull) and slowly undid the blanket. As she went she murmured calming things and Annabeth stopped thrashing. When Piper had freed her she was exhausted, had she been using charmspeak that whole time? 

“Annabeth can you wake up for me?” 

Annabeth took a slow, deep breath and turned towards Piper. She opened one eye, “hug me?” 

Piper wrapped herself around Annabeth. They slotted together like a jigsaw puzzle. Annabeth’s back was warm against Pipers chest and she chose to ignore the thin layer of sweat coating her. 

“Does this help?” 

Annabeth had placed her head below Pipers chin so Piper felt her nod rather than see it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Annabeth was still for a moment before shaking her head. 

“Do you want a distraction?” 

Another nod. 

“Okay, well...” Piper was at a loss, what was she supposed to say? But emotions weren’t logical, that’s what she kept telling Annabeth so she just started talking. “When the sun comes up do you know what we should do? We should go get ice cream. There’s this little beach shack not to far from here. The ice cream’s always slightly melted and sometimes you can’t tell if there’s sand or sprinkles in it because it’s always blowing a gale by the foreshore. But it’s the best ice cream I’ve ever eaten. Is there a god of ice cream? I think the store owners must be a demigod.” 

Annabeth laughed softly, “It’s that good?” 

“It’s so good. Then once we get ice cream I’ll sneak us into a movie theatre. We’ll see something really bad, a cheap kids film or something.” 

“You’re dad’s rich Pipes, why’re we sneaking in?” 

“Because Annabeth I promised you the authentic teenage experience and most teenagers can’t afford to Uber around California  and get ice cream  and see a bad movie.” 

“Okay, then what?” Annabeth sounded sceptical. 

“Then we come home and I’ll get my old, slightly scratched  Avatar: the last airbender DVD’s out and we’ll watch that.” 

“Why that?” 

“Because it’s the greatest kids TV show ever made and the fact that you’ve not watched it is a tragedy.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

“No you won’t, you’re going to watch it tomorrow.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

“I mean we don’t have to, we’re awake now. I think I know where Avatar is.” Piper began to rise.

Annabeth reached behind her to hold Piper in place. “Not now, can I just rest?” 

“Of course, do you want me to keep talking?” 

“Yes please.” 

Piper didn’t need to be asked twice, she talked about absolutely anything until she knew Annabeth was asleep. She’d have to talk about what was bothering her eventually, but for now Annabeth had asked to rest.

* * *

Annabeth woke up feeling well rested. There was a comforting warmth from behind her. The sun had only just started streaming in through the window. She took a moment to enjoy the easy moment, then remember why she was like this. 

She’d had a panic attack. She’d been back in Tartarus and cursed by Calypso to be lost forever. She’d been trapped. She had desperately tried to escape or to find Percy. Maybe it had been both. 

Then there had been Piper’s voice. Calming and in control. She’d promised that she was alright. Piper had pulled her out of the nightmare. Then she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. That had helped. Part of her wanted to be ashamed that Piper had seen her so fragile, but Piper hadn’t acted like that was a bad thing. Piper was still asleep, her arm casually thrown over Annabeth like she was her teddy bear. It was much to early for them to get ice cream anyway so Annabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed Femslash February. This story isn’t finished but I’m glad I started it. Leave a kudos or a comment if you like it so far.


End file.
